still love
by choi seung jin
Summary: -saya masih dalam tahap belajar,mohon kreksinya-


**Still Love**

 **Main Cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Other Cast:**

Exo member

Etc.

 **Genre:Sad romance**

 **Rated : t**

 **Author : Park Seung Jin**

 **Summary:**

Aku mencintaimu,dan karena itu aku bersedia untuk meninggalkanmu.

Untuknya..

 **Chapter 1**

Matahari mulai menampakkan perannya menggantikan sang penerang malam walaupun masih cantik mengerang terusik akan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela besarnya. ya dia adalah Do Kyungsoo,sosok manis walaupun gendernya adalah merenggangkan otot-otot badan yang masih terasa letih setelah kemarin menjalankan rutinitas melelahkannya bersama member exo ,ia adalah salah satu member dari boyband yang sedang .

setelah merasa lebih baik Kyungsoo lalu berdiri bersiap mandi dan memulai ,hatinya merasa seperti mati rasa saat melihat sang kekasih Park Chanyeol sedang tidur dengan berpelukan mesra dengan rekan satu grupnya yaitu Byun Baekhyun di atas ranjang terasa cairan bening mulai terkumpul di pelupuk matanya menyebabkan penglihatannya memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit di hatinya yang menyebabkan cairan tersebut perlahan turun ke pipi merasa lebih baik iapun membuka mata indahnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat chanyeol yang juga tekejut melihat kyungsoo saling memangdang beberapa lama dan kyungsoo langsung pergi ke kamar mandi di luar kamarnya serta kamar chanbaek.

KYUNGSOO POV.

aku bangun dari tidur indahku dalam mood yang bagus,membuka sedikit tirai jendelaku lalu mengambil handuk di lemari,saat aku akan ke kamar mandi alangkah terkejutnya aku saat melihat chanyeol kekasihku yang sedang tidur dengan berpelukan mesra dengan baekhyun di ranjang chanyeol terasa cairan bening terkumpul di mataku alhasil aku memejamkan mataku menahan sakit di hati dan hasilnya air mata yang tadi kubendung turun perlahan ke pipiku aku tetap memejamkan mataku sambil memegang dada bagian kiriku dan juga menahan isakanku agar tak membuat namja yang kucintai dan juga baekhyun hyung agar tak merasa cukup tenang akupun membuka mataku bermaksud cepat ke kamar mandi namun aku kembali terkejut melihat tokoh utama-chanyeol penyebab sakitnya hatiku ini memandangku dengan tatapan kaget sempat saling memandang,setelah merasa cairan bening di mataku mulai berlomba turun aku menggigit bibir bawahku lalu pergi ke kamar mandi di luar sengaja memilih kamar mandi luar agar tangisanku tak terdengar olehnya juga member lain.

 **Chanyeol POV.**

Badanku terasa berat pagi ini,entah ini ilusi atau perasaanku saja namun aku mendengar suara isak tangis di mulai membuka mataku saat isakan itu mulai terdengar makin keras dan seperti ditahan si mulai mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling berhenti di dekat ranjang yang namja tengah memejamkan mata serta tangan yang seperti meremas dada bagian kirinya,oh jangan lupakan bibir yang digigitnya seperti menahan mulai menggosok mataku dengan tangan agar tahu siapakah gerangan yang menangis di kamarku.

Alangkah terkejutnya aku melihat sosok itu,yah sosok yang sangat ku kenal Do kyungsoo memperhatikannya sepertinya ia tak sadar bahwa aku sudah membuka mataku menunggu beberapa saat dan ia mulai manarik nafas dan membuangnya secara perlahan,lalu ku perhatikan mata indah itu mulai terbuka perlahan dan setelah terbuka sepenuhnya aku melihatnya kaget dengan tatapanku dan seakan sadar ia pun keluar begitu saja dari kamar kenapa badanku sangat berat?heh?tangan siapa ini?aku memandang siapa gerangan yang memelukku juga tokoh utama penyebab kyungsoo-ku menangis?perlahan ku lepas pelukannya lalu kulihat siapa orang ini,oh?baekhyun?.setelah berurusan dengan baekhyun aku kembali teringat kyungsoo ku akupun bangun dan langsung keluar kamar.

 **Other side.**

Kyungsoo berlari menuju kamar mandi,bukan karena panggilan alam(you know what) ia berlari karena ingin cepat melampiaskan rasa sakitnya dengan menangis sampai kamar mandi iapun langsung masuk dan mengunci pintu tersebut.

kamar mandi

"hiks..hiks..yeol-ah hiks..sakit..hatiku sakit yeol-ah" kyungsoo benar-benar menumpahkan rasa sakitnya dengan berendam air dingin tanpa membuka piyama yang masih tertempel di tubuh mungilnya sambil terus berbicara entah pada siapa,ia tak perduli,yang hanya ia tahu sekarang ia sedang sakit hati dan ingin menenangkan hatinya disini.

"apa kau hiks..tak menginginkan aku lagi hiks...eoh?"

"aku akan hiks..mencoba...merelakanmu dengannya hiks..asal kau bahagia hiks..bukankah cinta hiks tak harus memiliki?"kyungsoo sempat menghentikan ucapannya karena tersa sangat sakit

"aku bahagia ...untukmu Park Chanyeol"

"aku tak hiks...aku ingin pulang...hiks...eomma aku merindukanmu eomma,,aku ingin menceritakanmu hiks... tentang ini..tapi aku tak ingin kau hiks...sakit karena memikirkanku hiiks.."

Kyungsoo bangun dari bath tub lalu menuju kaca besar di kamar mandi itu.

"Tuhan aku berharap aku akan baik-baik saja setelah ini..aku kuat aku tahu itu..Do kyungsoo hwaiting!"lalu iapun menuju shower untuk mandi mengingat jadwal yang padat.

Sementara chanyeol sekarang termangu di depan kamar mandi yang kyungsoo tempati tadi,,ia juga mendengar semua keluh kesah kyungsoo tadi alhasil semua itu menyebabkan chanyeol meneteskan air mata."aku tak akan melepaskanmu Do kyungsoo..karena aku mencitaimu..maafkan aku"chanyeolpun bangun dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk mandi sesampainya di kamar chanyeol mendapati baekhyun yang sudah segar tampaknya ia sudah mandi saat chanyeol mengejar kyungsoo tadi.

kamar chansoohyun(chanyeol,kyungsoo,baekhyun)

"selamat pagi channie-ah.."sapa baekhyun

"pagi baekkie..kau sudah segar rupanya,,aku mandi dulu ne."

"hah?kau dari mana saja channie-ah?bukankan kau bangun sudah dari tadi?"tanya baekhyun sambil merapikan poninya."aku ke dapur sebentar,dan ketiduran di ne.."jawab chanyeol sekenanya dan langsung melesat ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya.

"kenapa dengan anak itu?!"omel baekhyun merasa aneh dengan sikap chanyeol pagi ini.

Back to kyungsoo kamar mandi

Kyungsoo pov.

brrrrr..dinginnya rasanya seperti darahku membeku,aku juga sih yang salah aku berendam dengan 100% air dingin di musim salju hehe..setelah mandi dan curhat ke kecoa di kamarmandi aku merasa lebih baik sekarang,,namun tentu saja masih sakit disini #nunjukdada3 brrrr..hachihh...oh tidak ssepertinya aku flu,,aku harus kembali sekarang.

Other pov.

Kyungsoo berjalan gontai ke arah kamarnya dengan hanya memakai handuk berpapasan dengan suho"Ya!kyungsoo-ah apa kau tidur di kamar mandi eoh?sangat lama..lain kali kau harus behemat..."omel suho sang leader pada kyungsoo "ne hyung,,aku tadi ketiduran di kamar mandi,mianhae"jawab -tiba suho mendekati kyungsoo semakin mendekat dan"kau sangat pucat kyungsoo-ah istirahatlah aku akan menyuruh chanyeol membawakanmu bubur hangat nanti."hah?ania hyung aku tak apa,,jangan suruh chanyeol lagi,,aku akan mengambilnya nanti,,dah hyung aku akan ke kamar untuk istirahatlah.."pamit kyungsoo pada sang umma#plak leader maksudnya. kyungsoo pun pergi ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju dan tentu saja istirahat,karena sepertinya ia demam juga flu dan beruntung suho hyung sang leader mengizinkannya untuk istirahat hari ini.


End file.
